dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammy's Boomerang Adventure
Hammy's Boomerang Adventure is a short film based on the film Over the Hedge. It can be found on the movie's DVD as a bonus feature. Synopsis Opening Bucky, Quillo and Spike (the young porcupines) begin with filming RJ who holds a piece of cardboard which has the words, "RJ's Wild World of Nature", a made-up nature show. Their subject is Hammy when he discovers a boomerang. RJ and the kids hide in the hedge and watch Hammy as he first sees the boomerang and "calls dibs." He tries to eat it but hates the taste and throws it away. The boomerang hits him in this order: Silly Trick 1 * Hammy is first hit and hisses like a cat at the boomerang (the kids giggle during this time but RJ dismisses it) before throwing it away again. Silly Trick 2 * Hammy throws it again and barely dodges it but stands up and laughs triumphantly, to be hit again. Silly Trick 3 * Hammy continuously dodges it and starts throwing the boomerang without stopping but soon realizes he is actually throwing a cookie, a cupcake, and an ice cream cone which prove distractive as he is hit again. Silly Trick 4 * He scurries up a tree but the boomerang freezes next to him. He shouts "Begone! I don't believe in you!" but the boomerang keeps spinning around the tree, forcing him to shout "All right, I believe in you!" He then buries the boomerang in a deep hole and proceeds to cover it up. Silly Trick 5 * He is hit again and finally chops it into pieces with an axe, puts it in a trunk, devilishly burns it with a lighter then stomps on the hot ashes but then steps off before he is continuously hit again. Meet Verne RJ then asks the audience if they should tell him that the kids actually had a lot of boomerangs in a box. Verne then appears and figures out what they are doing and throws the camera away and informs them that humans do the same thing. Hammy finds the camera in the meantime and claims it. He says the camera lens tastes "shiny". RJ and the kids then inform Verne they will not do it again. Ending The crew (joined by Hammy) later perform another so-called "Unrated Version" episode which shows Verne bathing without his shell on. He then finds out what they are doing and chases RJ away through the hedge. Hammy calls dibs on Verne's shell before one of the kids (which is Bucky) runs back, tells little kids to cover their eyes and switches off the camera. Cast *Steve Carell as Hammy *Bruce Willis as RJ *Madison Davenport as Quillo *Shane Baumel as Spike *Sami Kirkpatrick as Bucky *Garry Shandling as Verne Crew *Directed By Will Finn *Produced By Kate Spencer *Story By Tom Owens *Executive Producer Bonnie Arnold Trivia *Although credited, Wanda Sykes' character Stella the Skunk does not appear in the short. *This is the first Universal Animation Studios direct-to-video short film. pl:Hammy i przygodny bumerang Category:Over the Hedge Category:Shorts Category:Universal Animation Studios